


But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  It is the east, and...Ethan is the sun?

by Rine3195



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Nonbinary Ethan Green, Other, Parent Henry Hidgens, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rine3195/pseuds/Rine3195
Summary: Featuring: Ethan being a dramatic and bored dumbass, Lex doing her best, and Hidgens being done with these two dumbasses.
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60





	But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  It is the east, and...Ethan is the sun?

Technology was stupid.

That was the only thought in Hidgens's mind as he set up his zoom meeting. 

Quarantine and online learning was proving to be a bitch. The first zoom meeting he'd hosted, his mic had been turned off for the first half of the lecture, and not a single person had told him. It had taken Ethan walking by and yelling "Uncle Henry turn your fucking mic on no one can hear you." for him to finally figure it out.

He had also had a few notable mishaps after that.

"Professor, I don't mean to interrupt-"

"What is it, Lily?"

"Um, is your background _supposed_ to be a Mamma Mia poster?"

"WHAT?!"

The entire class (including Emma, the traitor) burst out laughing. He eventually had to bribe Ethan to help him fix it. 

"Ethan, I'm not paying you ten dollars just to change my background back."

"Uncle, I'm saving up to give Lex a present, come on."

"Don't you have a job?"

"Well, not anymore."

Hidgens eventually just gave them the money. He couldn't deny the fact that what Ethan was saving for was really sweet.

However, Hidgens didn't know that Ethan was in contact with all of the regular members of the Zoom meetings. And every meeting, without fail, Ethan would stand behind Hidgens and act out something as dramatically as possible.

The first time, it was a dramatic death scene involving guns, poison, and way too many glass boxes. The next time, it was the Lady Macbeth monologue. So far, they'd done five Shakespearean monologues, two love confession scenes (by themself), three more death scenes, and the other few times they'd just stand there and make fun of Hidgens behind his back. They'd almost gotten caught a few times, especially during the love confessions, because when they'd slapped themself, people in the meeting had burst out laughing. Thankfully for Ethan, their uncle had just told a terrible joke, so he thought they were laughing at that and not Ethan almost knocking themself out with a hit to the face. It was a competition to either see who in the class could guess what monologue they were doing, or who could come up with the most creative backstory for their death scenes and love confessions.

And today, they'd gotten Lex to participate.

"Ethan, babe, what exactly are we doing?"

"We are performing the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet." Ethan said, dragging Lex through the house by her wrist because she was refusing to walk.

Lex sighed, throwing her head back dramatically. "Why do I go along with your nonsense?"

"Because you loooove meee." Ethan said cheerfully.

"That I do." Ethan couldn't see Lex, but they knew she was smiling. 

"Okay Lex. When we get into the living room, we cannot talk. So shut up starting…now."

They let go of her wrist and grabbed a chair from the kitchen table. Ethan slowly carried the chair over. Hidgens _still_ didn't notice what was going on behind him. Lex had stood up.

"Wait, who's Juliet and who's Romeo?" she mouthed. Shit. Ethan hadn't thought that far. They quickly signed 'rock, paper, scissors.' Lex rolled her eyes, but played along. Lex won, so Ethan was Juliet. They precariously balanced on top of the chair.

They got about halfway through the scene before Ethan made the fatal mistake of stepping forwards, putting their foot out into midair, and losing their balance. Ethan free fell for a second, but Lex caught them bridal style.

Hidgens had turned around and was staring directly at the two. Fuck.

"What the actual shit are you two _doing_?" Hidgens questioned, jaw dropped. The class on Zoom was absolutely losing their shit.

Lex set Ethan down and they turned to try and give a rational explanation.

"We were-"

"So what happened was-"

They spoke at the same time, but Hidgens put up a hand to stop them.

"You know what? I don't even WANT to know. Just…please, never do it again."

That was something they could all live with. Lex and Ethan ran up to her bedroom, took one look at each other, and burst out laughing. 

That was the last time Ethan ever interfered with one of Hidgens’s streams. However, due to popular demand, Hidgens did allow Ethan and Lex to properly perform the balcony scene for his class properly, with no chairs or mouthing the words involved. At least two people cried, and Hidgens vehemently denied any tears shed. 

(Emma knew he was lying though; she saw him wiping tears away.)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've been reading Romeo and Juliet in English class, and so this was born.  
> Ethan is totally a theatre kid don't @ me


End file.
